Mycoplasma-lymphocyte interactions are being studied in order to: (1) elucidate the mitogenic triggering mechanism; (2) isolate mycoplasma receptors by co-capping and harvesting shed caps followed by gel separation of membrane receptor molecules; and (3) establish whether H-2 differences play a role in the mitogenic response.